Help Me to Help You
by Kashim Kururugi
Summary: A short drabble about Zuko deciding to help the avatar sooner then expected. Zutara if you squint.


Disclaimer: I get tired of these… but… I do not own this show or it's characters. If I did, why would I be writing fanfic for it?

A/N a little drabble I wrote. I just wish this had happened in season two... because there wasn't enough good Zuko. You know?

XxXxX

They had just left the Northern Water Tribe after their victory and were headed in search of an earth bending teacher for Aang. Sokka and Aang had been excited to check out a shop, so Katara stayed behind to watch Appa in the stable.

Of course they said they wouldn't be long, but it had been quite awhile. She sighed and patted Appa's head lightly.

"Guess I'll have to look for them." She spoke quietly and Appa grumbled through a mouthful of hay as she walked towards the door. She ducked when she heard unknown voices coming closer. The voices continued to talk and finally they were right in entrance of the stables.

"I don't know where he is, if I did, I'd have taken him into custody by now." A voice growled unhappily and she peaked around the corner of the pillar to see firebenders. And one particular firebender that she knew all too well. She needed to stay hidden, she could take the officer, but Zuko… she wasn't too sure.

"You're the one that's suppose to be tracking him, don't lie to me." The firebending officer said firmly.

"What right do you have to speak to me that way?" Zuko asked and she could swear she saw smoke leaking out the collar of his uniform.

"Need I remind you, you're the banished Prince? I'll speak to you however I like." The man replied and Zuko pressed his lips together in a thin line, his anger flaring even more. "Where's that Uncle of yours?"

"How should I know where he's at?"

Katara made to step back, but accidentally knocked an unlit torch to the floor, both men looked over and right as she expected to be caught a bird flew out from the roof. Their suspicious seemed to disappear and the officer scoffed.

"Watch yourself Zuko, because the second I see a mistake… I won't hesitate to exploit it." The officer left the room and Zuko exhaled slowly to try and calm his anger. He looked back over to the pillar and slowly walked over, listening to the echo of his boots on the stone floor, before he stopped abruptly.

"You can come out… I won't do anything to you." He informed softly.

She remained silent and listened to the slight scuffle of his boots as he made to walk forward, but stopped abruptly.

"Look… I…" He searched for the words, but really, nothing came to him. He had done bad things to them, how would he even begin to explain himself? How would he explain he wasn't that person anymore? "I could have told that officer you were here… but I didn't…"

"How do I know you're not trying to trick me?" Katara asked and there was more silence.

"I don't know. I know I've done bad things, but-"

"You don't say." She replied sarcastically before he could continue and he was silent once more.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said abruptly and this time it was her turn to stay silent for a few moments. He finally stepped forward and Katara appeared in the open to splash waster into his face.

"Stay back." She warned him, still unsure of his intentions.

He wiped the water from his eyes with a sleeve and held up his hands in front of him to show he wasn't hiding anything.

"Look… I want to help the avatar. I swear on my mother it's true." He said quickly and she looked up at him, standing up and looking into his eyes.

"Okay… I believe you…" She told him and when he held out his hand, she took it.

"Look… I'm going to get back into the navy… and I'm going to get whatever information to you that I can. I'll feed it to you via messenger hawk." He told her.

"I understand…" He was about to pull away when she squeezed his hand a little. "Thank you… for doing this… and… be careful."

"I will." He promised and set his other hand over hers for a moment, before turning on his heel and walking away. He would make good on his promise. For his mother. He'd give the Fire Nation a good name and stop his father once and for all.

XxXxX

End


End file.
